Two Worlds, One Family
by maddie-babz1993
Summary: A Suspian song-fic, featuring and old favorite from the Disney movie Tarzan. Also contains a VERY special little guest you've all been DYING to see! Susan/Caspian Suspian


**A/N: Well... I suppose the good news is, I'm not dead. And I'm FINALLY writting again The bad news is, this has NOTHING to do with N_ew Narnia_ and its sequels. This is a _song fic_ (of all bloody things), something I told myself I'd never do. I actually am not really a fan of them, but this stupid thing just would NOT leave me alone! I used to have the habit of listening to old Disney music while I wrote, and I found THIS song, the one featured in the fic, really inspired me to get writting. For some odd reason, I associate this particular song (from the movie _Tarzan_) with the Narnia-verse. It reminded me of Su and Cas. Two different worlds, now they're ONE family? Huh? Clever, right...? Yeah, I know it's stupid. But it's been occupying valubale space in my head litterally from day one, when I first started writting fanfiction, so I figured I'd just give in and do it. Which I did. And lemme warn you now, it is BAD. Like, really bad. You can totally tell I've been out of commison for ages. Well, better a late and crummy return than no return at all, right?**

* * *

><p><em>Put your faith in what you most believe in <em>

_Two worlds, one family _

_Trust your heart _

_Let fate decide _

_To guide these lives we see_

Susan smiled slightly to herself as she walked. It was a beautiful, sunny Sunday afternoon in Narnia, and she wanted to take advantage of it while she could. While she had five free, peaceful minutes, at last. She glanced to her left, her smile widening as she laid eyes on who was joining her on this day. Her 'otherworldly' family.

_A paradise untouched by man _

_Within this world blessed with love _

_A simple life, they live in peace_

Caspian noticed his wife of almost seven years eyeing him with a grin, and he couldn't help but grin back. They at last had time together to themselves, a few moments away from the hectic and often dangerous lives they lead as High King and Queen of Narnia. Narnia was a paradise to the both of them, full of peace and love, and sometimes they just wanted to enjoy it as such. Such a tranquil state of being was something the King had always craved, but never had the chance to have until he met his Queen.

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now _

_Two worlds, one family _

_Trust your heart _

_Let fate decide _

_To guide these lives we see _

They ambled aimlessly along the pristine beach below Cair Paravel, each stealing glances both at one another and at what stood between them. A very special something that stood between them, something that had to be protected and loved, had to be given the full attention of both monarchs.

_Beneath the shelter of the trees _

_Only love can enter here _

_A simple life, they live in peace _

How Susan loved the two of them so. Her husband, her love, her rock. Her Caspian. And the bundle of joy they had between them. She could scarcely remember her life before them. But she remembered still. What she had to give up in order to have what she did now.

_Raise your head up _

_Lift high the load _

_Take strength from those that need you _

_Build high the walls _

_Build strong the beams _

_A new life is waiting _

_But danger's no stranger here _

Caspian glanced up, eyeing the incomplete structures of the castle. They had been in the process of reconstructing the great palace of Old Narnia, the golden home to the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age. One of which walked with him now. He had always dreamed of seeing it as a boy, and now he'd been living in it for almost 5 years. The royal quarters had been one of the first things to be completed during construction. All that remained to be completed were the details. Caspian was disappointed he wouldn't be present to see the finished product immediately. Despite the peace and security of Cair, war loomed outside her walls between Archenland and Calormen. Again. And Narnia, being an ages old ally of Archenland, was obligated to fight alongside them. And as High King of Narnia, Caspian was expected to be present on the front lines.

_No words describe a mother's tears _

_No words can heal a broken heart _

_A dream is gone, but where there's hope _

Susan was reflecting on the coming battle as well. But not on what her present family would do about it, but the absent one. Her two brothers and her sister were never to return to Narnia, as decreed by Aslan himself. It had been almost nine years since she'd last seen Peter. It had been the day she made her final decision. Stay in Narnia, with Caspian, forever, or return to her old life in England. The choice had been obvious at the time, though she still stressed and debated it. She would miss her family dearly, but she knew she wouldn't be able to live without him. Peter had been fully supportive, surprisingly, and they'd had a tearful, tender goodbye at the tree-door between worlds. Despite the broken heart and sadness Susan had felt on the day she said goodbye, she knew she'd see Peter again. Maybe not in this life, but certainly in the next. And she knew, if he was hear with them now, he would have been on the front lines of the coming battle, just as Caspian was. Her brother wouldn't have had it any other way. Glancing again at what stood between her and Caspian, she again reminded herself of her absent family, and what they would think of him.

She had seen Lucy, as well as Edmund, one last time several years ago, when she had joined her then newly-wedded husband on the maiden voyage of the _Dawn Treader_, to locate his father's lost supporters. It was good to hear about England one last time, even if she no longer considered it home. She was shocked but delighted to hear of her elder brother's engagement to a fine young woman back in her old world, and her siblings delight at it. She shared their enthusiasm, despite the fact she might never meet the girl. It was only fair, she supposed, as her siblings, and the rest of her family for that matter, would never meet _him_. Her pride and joy. The renewed hope and sense of family in her life. Her sweet little Rilian.

_Somewhere something is calling for you _

_Two worlds, one family _

_Trust your heart _

_Let fate decide _

_To guide these lives we see_

Caspian smiled at the sight of his wife watching their son. He was everything to the both of them, the center of their universe. Almost five years old, and one could already tell he took directly after the High King. Susan often lamented that while she did all the real work, carrying Rilian all those months, he just had to come out looking like a miniature version of his father. Except for the eyes. Rilian, to Caspian's great delight, had inherited his mother's beautiful, silvery-blue eyes. Caspian just couldn't picture his son any other way. Despite everything, the looming war, the absent loved ones, the time not spent together as a family, they would always have each other. Always.

The little Royal family continued their way down the beach, Susan and Caspian walking with their son between them, a hand grasped in each of his. Occasionally, they would swing the small child between them, grinning happily at his delighted laughter. Despite everything, they were together. Despite most of Rilian's family being in another world, they stood strong. Despite the war his father and mother were about to embark upon, they had faith they would be re-united at the end of it all. Despite everything, they were one family, and they were going to stay that way no matter what the worlds threw at them.

_Two Worlds, One Family_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go. My 'triumphant'-ish return. Blech. I honestly think this is the worst that I've ever written, but like I sai earlier, it wouldn't leave me alone till I published it. Well, anywya, send me a review. I do love hearing from all you guys, and I haven't written anything for so long, I've really started to miss it :) I love your reviews!**


End file.
